criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Coleman
|birthplace = Easton, Pennsylvania |family = Beth Toussaint Tess Coleman |yearsactive = 1981-present }} John "Jack" MacDonald Coleman is an actor best known for his role as Noah Bennet in the hit science-fiction super-hero series Heroes. Biography Coleman was born on February, 21, 1958, in Easton, Pennsylvania. Little is known about Coleman's past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he attended the Solebury School and enrolled at the National Theater Institute after graduating from Duke University in 1980. Coleman got his first on-screen role in 1981, when he was cast as Jake Kositchek for 4 episodes of the hit NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. Coleman got his first major recurring role one year later, when he was cast as Steven Carrington for 148 episodes of the ABC soap opera Dynasty. Since then, Coleman has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Heroes, Heroes Reborn, Heroes Reborn: Dark Matter, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Ultimate Spider-Man, Castle, The Office, The Tank, Beautiful Loser, House, Chicago P.D., and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Coleman portrayed delusional hebephile, rapist, statutory rapist, stalker, abductor and indirect killer Bill Rogers in the Season Seven episode "Hope". Filmography *Do I Say I Do? (2017) - Robert *The Tank (2017) - Reed Baker *Red Blooded (2017) - Deke Adair *Heroes Reborn - 13 episodes (2015-2016) - Noah Bennet *The Submarine Kid (2015) - Mr. Koll *Castle - 6 episodes (2012-2015) - Senator William Bracken *Heroes Reborn: Dark Matters - 2 episodes (2015) - Noah Bennet *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Doctor Strange (voice) *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Bob Ruzek *Ultimate Spider-Man - 3 episodes (2012-2014) - Doctor Strange/Announcer (voice) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Doctor Strange (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Jim Logan *Salvation (2014) - Daniel *Scandal - 6 episodes (2013) - Daniel Douglas Langston *Burn Notice - 11 episodes (2013) - Andrew Strong *Emit (2013) - Rance Wofford *The Office - 14 episodes (2010-2013) - State Senator Rob Lipton *The Vampire Diaries - 5 episodes (2011-2012) - Bill Forbes *Crash & Burn (2012) - Jack Coleman *The Contract (2011) - The Patron *Criminal Minds - "Hope" (2011) TV episode - Bill Rogers *Rock the House (2011) - Max Peterson *House (2010) - Joe Dugan *The Mentalist (2010) - Max Winter *Heroes - 74 episodes (2006-2010) - Noah Bennet *Polar Storm (2009) - Doctor James Mayfield *Beautiful Loser (2008) - Jimmy *Entourage (2006) - Bradley *Cow Belles (2006) - Reed Callum *Without a Trace (2004) - Roy Ducek *CSI: Miami (2004) - Martin Gillespie *Nip/Tuck (2004) - Doctor Avery Atherton *Kingdom Hospital - 13 episodes (2004) - Peter Rickman *According to Jim (2003) - Sean Curran *Studio City (2003) - Andrew Mason *Becker (2002) - Tony *Providence (2001) - Larry *Special Unit 2 (2001) - George Armstrong *Oh Baby - 11 episodes (1998-2000) - Rick *Last Rites (1999) - Agent Gary Blake *Replacing Dad (1999) - Doctor Mark Chandler *The Landlady (1998) - Patrick Forman *The Net (1998) - Doctor Steven Graf *The Naked Truth - 2 episodes (1998) - Colin Terell *Medusa's Child (1997) - Dean Cooper *Time Under Fire (1997) - Lance McCarthy *The Wonderful World of Disney (1997) - Peter Harper *Spawn (1997) - Doctor *Touched by an Angel (1995) - Jeff Ritchy (uncredited) *Burke's Law (1995) - Ted D'Arcy *Diagnosis Murder (1995) - Eddie Gault *Trapped in Space (1995) - Grant *Foreign Student (1994) - Rex Jennings *Rubdown (1993) - Marion Pooley *Nightmare Cafe - 6 episodes (1992) - Frank Nolan *The Return of Eliot Ness (1991) - Gil Labine *Children of the Bride (1990) - Dennis *Daughter of Darkness (1990) - Devlin *Bridesmaids (1989) - Matt *The Pursuit of Happiness (1988) - Stan *Dynasty - 148 episodes (1982-1988) - Steven Carrington *The Colbys (1986) - Steven Carrington *The Love Boat (1985) - Scott Barrett *Finder of Lost Loves (1985) - Doctor Eric Jordan *Glitter (1984) - Rusty Walker *Days of Our Lives - 4 episodes (1981) - Jake Kositchek 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors